ldw14fandomcom-20200214-history
03:2 - Dragons and Hammer
Dagoliir's Report At almost the end of the Summer of year 3 Shieldfall, having just returned to Sunfall from my stay with the Yakpeople, I met my sister-in-arms Solar'ssstrife, who said that she was planning to learn more about the 6th dragon, whom the Yakpeople's Tribe Mother mentioned. Having declared my interest in such a venture, and deciding to take part, I spent the few days before we headed off in Sunfall, largely thinking on what I'd learned about the Yakpeople, making sure my few wounds were properly covered. When the 5 of us had gathered, we set about discussing where's and who's and what's to achieve what we wanted to achieve. Having duly discussed our options and methods, we first went to talk to the Yakpeople's Tribe Mother, who underwent a Truth-finding ceremony, from which (and from stories from her mother and grandmother) she learned that the 6th dragon was the Void dragon, who's god is Void. Having learned this, we returned swiftly to Sunfall, where we approached learned portal-knowing Naga and inquired about various options for getting the Muhandis Hammer back. Having worked out some ways to get the Hammer, we now just needed to know where the Hammer was being kept. Remembering that we had, as prisoner, one of Shenlong's generals, we went to where he was being held in the University's Arcane section. We went to where his cell, and found several Naga watching over his forcefield cell, looking very bored. We asked why they were bored, and they told us that they were not allowed to run any more tests on the prisoner. When we asked if the prisoner was still being possessed, they said most evenings Shenlong seemed to "pop in". Having waited for the rest of the day playing cards with the guards, when the Blue Tattoos arrived, we started to ask Shenlong questions, getting him to prove his superior knowledge, whilst at a certain point we asked if he knew the location of the Hammer, and if he knew what the Hammer was, and whilst he was on his role answering questions, he told us that the hammer was REDACTED. We got a Wizard from the Refugee's camp to open a portal there, facing the Hammer. A crossbow bolt with a type of magnet attached was shot at the hammer, which was contained within an enchanted glass box. To open the glass box, one of the Naga threw it out of a window, and the glass exploded upon impact with the ground. The Naga exclaimed that we didn't mention that it was a magic hammer in the container. With now the Hammer, we could either try to find what remains of the Metal Dragon, or try, somehow, to bring the Void Dragon into our plane of existence. Now, the Naga we spoke to about portals mentioned about portal stones, which are single use to a predetermined location. A particular example of these was set to Outer Space, where we believed the Void Dragon was. However, he had also mentioned that (what happened to be the only one that could create a large enough portal for the dragon to fit through) one in particular would be suitable, but would have a 10 percent chance to simply keep expanding upon use. The way it worked was to create a spherical portal, which grew until it reached a certain size, but 1 in 10 instances would allow the portal to simply keep growing in size, swallowing the entire universe. However, this portal was the best choice, so we went West of Sunfall, and threw down this Portal Stone! For more than a single moment, we were worried that it would indeed consume the entire universe, but it stopped, and the Void Dragon came through the portal, throwing all of us back, knocking most of us down, and setting alight all of our flammable objects. Sssimon in particular was unfortunate, his whole body becoming covered in burnt tissue, the rest of us simply missing a few items, perhaps with light burns. We talked a little, the Dragon and us, but when it saw the Muhandis Hammer, it demanded it from us, and upon recieving it, seemed to bite it, releasing Muhandis from it. Another Party of Adventurers joined us, carrying the Heart of the Metal Dragon, and upon seeing us, Muhandis demanded to know how they came to have it, and who had rended the Dragon's body apart. Upon hearing the tale, and becoming very, very angry, Muhandis stormed off to Al Taqar, to take her revenge upon Shenlong, followed by half of our combined party. Myself and three others stayed with Void Dragon, who asked us if we knew where the Metal Dragon's remains were, and we stated that we did not know where the body was, but a new member to the party remembered that the head had been seen in the Metal Plane (goodness knows how they got there). Void Dragon told us that it should be gathered, but that she could not go there. However, it turns out that he could teleport us there. Thus teleported to the Metal Realm, we recovered the Head, having attached what looked like a Prototype voicebox, and a set of bellows, and went back to the Mortal Realm. Sssimon was, not entirely against his will, possessed by Shenlong. We near-immediately knocked out Sssimon, but not before Shenlong managed to shoot off a shot of magic, wounding me severely, accross my chest and shoulder. Having (extraordinarily shoddily) healed myself, we went back to Sunfall, the Void Dragon having taken the head, and gone somewhere (we know not where). Category:Actual Play